Cuando las moscas pierden sus alas
by Chezire
Summary: Hermione tiene un examen, pero por un impulso que ni ella termina de entender acaba en la calle de la Hilandera. La casa de un muerto, moscas muertas en la mesa de la cocina y un ruido en el dormitorio. ¿Es demasiado pronto para añorar a los fantasmas?


Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que Snape y Hermione son dos de mis personajes favoritos de Harry Potter (junto con Luna *-*), era muy raro que nunca hubiera escrito un fic sobre ellos, pero tal vez es porque pongo a Severus en una posición un poco pedófila y poco ética, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta el hecho de que es el profesor de Hermione. En cualquier caso, creo que esos dos, al menos intelectualmente, se van mucho. (Y Lily… qué decepción de chica, mira que parecía que tenía dos dedos de frente…).

Por cierto, ningún personaje me pertenece ^^' todo es de JK.

CUANDO LAS MOSCAS PIERDEN SUS ALAS

No sabía qué estaba haciendo allí.

Allí en una calle londinense, con sus casas idénticas repitiéndose sucesivamente. Allí en un barrio oscuro y desconocido, frente a una casa pequeña, destartalada, burguesa. Muggle. Allí, mirando anonadada lo que había sido la casa Severus Snape, espía a dos bandas, ex-profesor de Hogwarts y héroe de guerra.

Hermione Granger nunca había sido dada a este tipo de cosas. A investigar por su cuenta sí, y mucho. Pero no a remover un pasado que no se podía cambiar, a pesar de que tenía debilidad por las causas perdidas. Aunque claro, la muerte siempre ha sido capaz de poner punto y final de una forma bastante concluyente.

Eran las seis de la tarde, a pesar de que parecía noche cerrada. El invierno londinense. Oscuro, helador. Para Hermione siempre había resultado un poco deprimente, sobre todo estando acostumbrada a la rutina de Hogwarts, al bullicio, a que todos se conocieran entre sí, al menos de vista. Como un pueblo pequeño. Por eso, la relación fría e indiferente de la gente que cruzaba las calles pensando en sus cosas le parecía algo extraño, como si estuviera en una ciudad vacía.

Al día siguiente tenía un examen y sabía que no estaba actuando de una manera lógica, pero tampoco es que hubiera podido evitarlo. La investigación sobre juicios de criaturas mágicas en la biblioteca le estaba llevando menos tiempo del que había planeado en un principio. Estaba tomando notas del último caso cuando sus ojos se desviaron a una noticia a pie de página. «Fuego en la calle de la Hilandera, cerca de la residencia de Severus Snape, mortífago. ¿Posible ataque del asesino de Albus Dumbledore?»

Lo cierto es que el título era kilométrico y Hermione había diseccionado el artículo en menos de un minuto, llegando a la conclusión de que el periodista era novato o que, por lo menos, entre sus habilidades no se encontraba la expresión escrita. El periódico era de la guerra, así que tampoco es que fuera algo sorprendente. Había vuelto a mirar la dirección antes de salir de la biblioteca.

En esos momentos se arrepentía de haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos. Ya se sabía el temario, pero siempre le gustaba repasarlo todo y dormir bien el día antes del examen y, después del viaje hasta esa calle desierta y estrecha, no estaba muy segura de conseguirlo.

Aun así, sentía demasiada curiosidad como para volver a casa.

Armándose de valor, se caló bien la boina de lana y avanzó hacia la puerta, afianzando sus pasos, asegurándose mentalmente que tenía que entrar, que no podía irse sin más. No entonces.

En cualquier caso, se dijo, lo más probable era que sólo hubiese telarañas y polvo.

Las bisagras chirriaron con un sonido inquietante, como de película de terror, al abrir la puerta lentamente y un rayo de luz de las escasas farolas de la calle se coló en el recibidor.

No pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada al descubrir que lo que había en aquella casa de la Hilandera no era ni más ni menos que lo que esperaba encontrar: telarañas y polvo.

Tosió y movió las manos delante de su cara, intentando disipar la nube densa de mugre y pelusa que se había levantado con la corriente que entraba por la puerta abierta. Avanzó varios pasos antes de susurrar:

—Lumos.

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y Hermione empezó a inspeccionar la casa.

El techo estaba cubierto por densas y enormes telarañas como sábanas grisáceas y ella deseó no encontrarse nunca con los arácnidos que las habían tejido. Pensó en Ron y sonrió: si los viera probablemente le daría un infarto.

Lo cierto es que era algo que había echado de menos. Las aventuras, la adrenalina, la trepidante sensación de estar haciendo algo prohibido… En el fondo le gustaba tener una excusa para saltarse las normas. Algo que no experimentaba desde Hogwarts: el peligro y la curiosidad de explorar lugares desconocidos.

Habían crecido. Se habían enfrentado a la guerra y habían ganado. Eran héroes. Habían dejado de ser niños, y eso era algo que entristecía a Hermione, que hubiera preferido seguir siempre igual: preparando meticulosamente los exámenes, ayudando a sus amigos a regañadientes y arriesgando su vida para salvar a los demás. Sin olvidar las cervezas de mantequilla con las que celebraban sus victorias, tanto si eran contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos como si eran contra Ravenclaw en un partido de quidditch.

Si lo pensaba bien, eso no había cambiado mucho, pero sí su manera de vivirlo. Habían crecido. Y Hermione se sentía como si de alguna forma se hubiera traicionado a sí misma, a pesar de que una parte de ella, la más racional, le dijera que era ley de vida, y que era mucho mejor, que de esta forma podía ayudar a más gente. Que crecer era de gente responsable y madura, que era lo que se esperaba de ella.

No pudo reprimir un respingo cuando una rata correteó en la oscuridad y le rozó las piernas al pasar a su lado. Decidió sentarse, aunque reconocía que no era muy inteligente bajar la guardia en un sitio como aquel, pero se tranquilizó enseguida. Al fin y al cabo, estaba en la casa abandonada de un muerto. ¿Qué podía pasarle?

Apartó una silla de la cocina y la sacudió un poco. Se había sentido tan decepcionada con su profesor de pociones… Siempre le había defendido. No era sólo que Dumbledore confiara en él: ella había creído ver más allá. Más allá de la amargura, del dolor, de su frialdad y su desprecio. Ninguno de los chicos le había dicho «te lo dije» después del asesinato de Albus y ella lo había agradecido. No era sólo que hubiera muerto el mejor director de la historia de Hogwarts, sino que también había muerto Severus Snape, el que ella siempre había creído que estaba allí, valiente e inteligente a pesar de pertenecer a Slytherin y de humillarla continuamente en sus clases.

Después del ataque de Nagini se había sentido un poco mejor. Él había superado todas sus expectativas: había demostrado tener más coraje y más astucia de las que nunca habría esperado de él. El resultado: un héroe de guerra como pocos. Pero eso a Hermione le resultaba vacío y desconsolador, porque de todas formas estaba muerto.

Sobre la mesa había unas cuantas moscas muertas, patas arriba, y, acercándose un poco, pudo ver que no tenían alas. A su mente acudió aquel recuerdo del que le había hablado Harry hacía tanto tiempo, el de un Snape más joven matando moscas en su cuarto, y le pareció cruel, porque sólo destruyen los que están rotos por dentro e intuía que la vida de su profesor no había sido fácil.

Hermione nunca había sido tonta y sabía que sus sentimientos tenían un nombre: amor platónico. No podía evitar admirarle hasta la desesperación, a pesar de que le sacara casi veinte años, a pesar de que siguiera sin gozar de muy buena fama en el mundo mágico -los prejuicios siempre han tardado mucho en desaparecer-, y a pesar de que estuviera muerto. Se sentía un poco estúpida.

Cuando oyó un ruido en alguna de las habitaciones de la casa, se tranquilizó a sí misma, asegurándose que sólo sería algún vecino escandaloso, pero de todos modos ya no le parecía tan apetecible la idea de seguir internándose en la casa de su profesor de pociones del colegio. Al fin y al cabo, a sus diecinueve años, era una mujer hecha y derecha que iba a luchar por los derechos de los más débiles en el Ministerio –y que tenía un examen al día siguiente- y no podía malgastar su tiempo añorando a los fantasmas.

Se levantó de la silla y se giró hacia la puerta, pero no llegó a avanzar hasta allí. En cambio, anduvo hacia uno de los corredores, hacia el lugar de donde le había parecido que procedía el ruido.

Estaba asustada, no podía negarlo, pero una parte de sí quería descubrir más. Encontrar el diario secreto de su profesor o sus últimos avances en hechizos y pociones le parecían las opciones más atractivas. ¿Todavía habría ropa en los armarios? No esperaba que Severus Snape hubiera guardado nada en ellos que no fueran sus habituales túnicas negras, pero aún conservaba la esperanza de encontrar uno de sus pijamas, por simple curiosidad, por conocer esa parte de él que no creía que nadie más hubiera conocido.

Llegó a lo que parecía el dormitorio principal, sobrio y sucio como el resto de la casa. La luz de su varita apenas alumbraba a su alrededor, pero fue suficiente para que distinguiera una cómoda carcomida por las termitas en una esquina de la habitación. Se acercó sigilosamente y se detuvo en seco.

El ruido provenía de aquel dormitorio.

Le habría gustado pensar que podría tratarse de una rata. No obstante, estaba convencida de que se trataba de algo más grande. ¿Un gato? ¿Un indigente? Gritó cuando una sombra negra se levantó por detrás de la cama. Se concentró en el momento en el que la nombraron Premio Anual antes de exclamar:

—¡Expecto Pratonum!

Una retozante y estilizada nutria plateada rodeó con su luz a la sombra, que resultó ser un hombre de nariz aguileña, barba y dos cortinas de pelo negro y grasiento a cada lado de la cara. Hermione tenía demasiada memoria visual como para no reconocerlo.

—Oh, por Merlín…

-

-

-

Ella apretó el abrigo contra sí después de sentarse en una de las sillas de la cocina y miró inquieta a su profesor de pociones. El silencio se extendía entre ellos, y la casa, con su apariencia tétrica y destartalada, no ayudaba a aligerar la tensión del ambiente. Hermione tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa y los retiró inmediatamente al ver que las yemas habían quedado cubiertas por una capa de polvo gris. Severus Snape se rió entre dientes y su voz sonó cascada y ronca como el graznido de una urraca.

—¿Profesor Snape…? Yo… No me lo puedo creer. ¿Qué hace usted aquí? —inquirió retorciéndose las manos.

—Ya ve, de picnic —replicó, sarcástico. Se volvió a reír ásperamente antes de ponerse serio otra vez—. Siempre con sus preguntas estúpidas, Granger.

Tenía que admitirlo, se sentía un poco humillada y dolida, pero decidió que no se dejaría acobardar por sus palabras.

—Siempre con sus respuestas hirientes, profesor —contestó. Él volvió a reírse entre dientes—. Me refiero a que todo el mundo cree que está muerto.

—Ha cambiado —dijo mirándola pensativamente—. En Hogwarts se habría sentido mortalmente ofendida porque un profesor no pensara que es usted la octava maravilla del mundo en cuanto a capacidades intelectuales. Y Minerva habría estado mirándome mal durante una semana, como mínimo.

—No soy perfecta, señor. Nunca lo he sido.

—Eso lo sabíamos todos. Usted era la única que faltaba por darse cuenta —respondió él. Al cabo de unos segundos, añadió—: Ya sé que creen que estoy muerto. No puedo volver.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Otra vez con sus preguntas, Granger?

En esa ocasión, fue ella la que sonrió.

—Ya sabe como soy de tenaz: lo mejor que puede hacer es responderme.

—No sé cómo llegué aquí. Creo que fue un último reflejo de mi magia. Durante un tiempo lo olvidé todo y viví de lo que encontré en esta casa, pero luego empecé a recordar.

—Pero ¡yo estaba allí! ¡Lo vi morir! —replicó Hermione. Si de algo podía estar segura era de eso.

—¡Creyó ver! ¿O acaso piensa que un maestro de pociones en constante peligro de muerte por su trabajo de doble espía no llevaría un antídoto encima? Es bastante menos inteligente de lo que yo pensaba si lo cree.

Ella permaneció en silencio, con el ceño fruncido y una sombra de angustia en los ojos. Quería convencerse de que no era un fantasma, de que no iba a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

—Lo siento —musitó—. Pero ¿por qué cuando recuperó la memoria no volvió al mundo mágico?

Snape la miró amargamente.

—Recuperé la memoria, pero mi magia sigue siendo muy débil. Apenas puedo materializar los alimentos necesarios para mantenerme con vida —reconoció. Después de observarla atentamente se cruzó de brazos—. Ni se le ocurra, Granger. No podría soportar su lástima.

—Nunca sentiría lástima por usted —negó ella rotundamente.

Lo cierto es que quería levantarse y lanzarse a sus brazos. Aferrar contra sí aquel cuerpo sucio y añorado, dejar de lado la razón y echarse a llorar como una cría. Por supuesto, tratándose de Snape, era difícil pensarlo, pero habría sido surrealista hacerlo. Su mirada la taladraba de una forma que parecía estar pegándola con super glue a la silla. Hermione no habría osado moverse.

—Estoy convencido —comentó ácidamente antes de susurrar por lo bajo—: Como si no supiera que tiene debilidad por las causas perdidas. Elfos domésticos…

—Le he oído.

—Eso pretendía —replicó con una sonrisa torcida—. Ahora responda usted: ¿qué hace en mi casa?

—Yo… Bueno, estaba haciendo una investigación en unos números atrasados de «El Profeta» y descubrí que usted había vivido aquí. Y… Bueno, quería verlo. Yo… No sé, fue un impulso —explicó ella atropelladamente.

—¿Usted? ¿Siguiendo un impulso? ¿Y dónde se ha quedado el «uso de la fría lógica»?

Hermione enrojeció al ver que recordaba las palabras exactas con las que la había alabado Dumbledore tras el asunto de la piedra filosofal.

—Sí, las recuerdo —le confirmó él, como si pudiera leerle la mente—. En realidad no ha cambiado, Granger. Sigue siendo la niña empollona que quiere ganarse la aprobación de sus profesores.

—Es verdad —admitió—. Con usted nunca lo conseguí.

Severus no respondió y se limitó a sacudir de la mesa las moscas muertas.

-

-

-

Hermione no durmió aquella noche. Fue directamente desde la casa de la Hilandera al examen, a primera hora, y después pasó por un supermercado, en el que compró comida y productos de higiene básicos.

Había pasado toda la noche a su lado. A ratos hablaban y a ratos callaban. No era un silencio incómodo, sino un silencio lleno de significado, aunque Hermione prefería con creces las palabras. En concreto, sus palabras.

A las doce estaba de nuevo en la casa de la Hilandera, cargada de bolsas y con la varita en ristre. Más nerviosa que antes de presentarse al examen, avanzó hacia la puerta y la abrió con una expresión resuelta en el rostro.

Snape estaba sentado en la cocina, con los brazos sobre la mesa y la cabeza enterrada entre ellos. Parecía dormido y Hermione dudó antes de acercarse, pero él se giró y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

—Ya le dije que no quería su compasión —masculló.

—No… No es por compasión, profesor —le aseguró ella mientras dejaba las bolsas en el suelo—. Es que no me gusta verlo así. No sé cómo no se ha muerto de una infección a estas alturas.

—Es lo que le habría gustado a sus amigos, ¿no, señorita Granger?

—¡Eso no es verdad! —repuso Hermione, indignada—. Harry lo admira muchísimo desde que sabe la verdad y Ron… Bueno, Ron es Ron.

Snape hizo un ruido que bien podía interpretarse como una risa sarcástica o como un bufido de exasperación, se levantó y se agachó junto a las bolsas. Rebuscó hasta encontrar un paquete de café instantáneo y un paquete de croissants. Conjuró una llama, puso agua a calentar y volvió a sentarse, antes de sacar uno de los bollos y morderlo distraídamente.

—Nada de lo que diga me hará cambiar de opinión sobre esos descerebrados. No son más que una copia barata de Potter y Black —replicó él haciendo un gesto vago con la mano. Miró fijamente el croissant mordido y levantó la vista para observarla con una sombra de sospecha en los ojos—. Siempre comía de estos en Hogwarts. ¿Me espiaba, señorita Granger?

Hermione contempló con horror su sonrisa maliciosa y enrojeció furiosamente antes de responder.

—¡En… En absoluto, profesor Snape! No sabía cuáles comprar y como a mí me gustan esos… —improvisó sobre la marcha.

—Cuando no está bajo presión, se le da fatal mentir —comentó él sin darle demasiada importancia a la expresión avergonzada de ella, a pesar de que aún mantenía una sonrisilla irritante en los labios.

—Yo no estaba mintiendo —masculló entre dientes Hermione sacando un paquete de tallarines y otro de carne cruda de las bolsas y dejándolos sobre la repisa, junto a los fogones.

—Ajá —asintió él distraídamente.

Creía que iba a morirse de vergüenza en ese mismo momento. Había comprado esos bollos con la esperanza de le levantaran un poco el ánimo, pero él, con su habitual perspicacia, había logrado ver más allá. Pues claro que le miraba. Disimuladamente, pero había pasado sus dos últimos años de colegio observándole de reojo en las comidas.

El borboteo del agua hirviendo llevó a Hermione a retirar el cazo del fogón. Llenó dos tazas que había traído y echó varias cucharadas de café antes de disolverlo con la cucharilla.

—Ya no soy su profesor, señorita Granger —dijo Snape.

—Lo sé, prof… —Ella se detuvo en seco.

—¿Ve? A eso me refería.

Durante un momento, lo único que pudo oírse en toda la casa fue el tintineo de la cucharilla contra la taza. Hermione apoyó una de las manos en la repisa y aquella vez no le importó que estuviera llena de polvo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo quiere que le llame?

—La creía más imaginativa —comentó Snape.

—Señor Snape me suena demasiado formal —comentó pensativamente—. ¿Severus?

—Eso es, definitivamente, demasiado informal.

—La señora Weasley le llama Severus —replicó Hermione con tono de reproche. Le parecía injusto que la madre de Ron pudiera llamarlo por el nombre de pila y ella no. Sobre todo cuando era la única persona en el mundo que sabía que él continuaba vivo.

—Usar la legeremancia con usted es como leer en un libro abierto —dijo él desinteresadamente—. Y eso que no he recuperado todos mis poderes y no la estoy mirando a los ojos.

Ella había empalidecido y lo observaba con los ojos como platos. ¿Qué habría visto?

—¡No tenía ningún derecho! —exclamó.

—Usted tampoco tenía ningún derecho a irrumpir en mi casa e inmiscuirse en mi vida. Ni a llamarme por mi nombre, ni a traerme comida. ¡No necesito su estúpida compasión Gryffindor! ¿Entiende?

—Se equivoca —repuso Hermione mirándolo muy seriamente—. No me he inmiscuido en su vida. Porque esto —Hizo un aspaviento con las manos para abarcar todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor—, no es vida.

—Ya sabe a lo que me refiero —masculló él, molesto.

Ella no respondió, sino que acercó a la mesa las dos tazas de café y se sentó. En la suya añadió un poco de leche. Él la taladraba con la mirada.

—¿¡Qué!? —gruñó, exasperada.

Hermione vio cómo las comisuras de la boca de su profesor de pociones se curvaban hacia arriba.

—Ahora irá a decirme que no se había fijado en que me gusta el café solo.

-

-

-

Después de un potentísimo _fregotego _aplicado a toda la casa y de ir exterminando arañas, ratas, cucarachas y demás fauna salvaje de la mugre y la suciedad, Snape —ahora Severus—, se había encerrado en el cuarto de baño, dispuesto a afeitarse y a darse una larga ducha.

Antes de eso, habían comido juntos y ella había llamado a las compañías de gas, de agua y de electricidad y había pagado las facturas.

—Se lo devolveré —había dicho él, pero ella no quería ni oír hablar del tema.

Hermione había pasado por casa para ducharse y había recordado demasiado tarde que había quedado para comer con los chicos. Se apareció en el callejón Diagon con dos horas de retraso y entró en el Forks & Pleasure's jadeando.

No le costó mucho divisar a sus dos amigos. Estaban sentados en una zona apartada comiendo a dos carrillos. Suspiró y se retiró sobre el hombro la larga bufanda de lana que tenía anudada al cuello.

—Lo siento, chicos —suspiró sentándose a su lado. Se quitó el abrigo y lo apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

—¡Hemms! —masculló Ron, intentando no abrir demasiado la boca al hablar.

—Déjalo, no te molestes.

Ron se puso muy rojo y volvió a intentar responder, a pesar de que tenía la boca llena. Harry empezó a reírse por su reacción y acabó atragantándose.

—En serio, no sé si reírme o llorar —dijo Hermione moviendo la cabeza.

—La risa es más sana —le recomendó Harry con una sonrisa después de toser como un loco.

Ron asintió fervientemente, aún un poco ruborizado.

—¿Qué vas a pedir?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Ya he comido.

Los chicos se miraron extrañados entre sí. Ella nunca olvidaba una cita.

—Hay algo que tengo que contaros —dijo ella con un suspiro. Le habría gustado guardárselo para sí y disfrutar ella sola de la compañía de Severus, pero sabía que los demás también tendrían que saberlo en algún momento. En cualquier caso, no había esperado que fuera tan pronto—. Snape está vivo.

Harry se atragantó con su cerveza de mantequilla y regó toda la mesa de gotitas de color ámbar. Ron sólo abrió muchísimo los ojos y la miró incrédulo.

—¿Qué dices, Herms? —preguntó el «niño-que-vivió-y-le-dio-una-patada-a-Voldemort-en-el-trasero».

—Eso es claramente imposible, Hermione —replicó Ron sabiamente—. De todos es sabido que a los murciélagos grasientos no les vuelven a crecer las alas.

—Es cierto, de verdad, pero creo que él no quiere que nadie lo sepa, así que no se lo podéis contar a nadie. Es sólo que pensé que deberíais saberlo y… —Ella miró distraídamente su reloj de pulsera—… firmadme esto.

Hizo una floritura con la varita y hechizo una servilleta de papel.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó Harry.

Hermione asintió.

Cuando Ron terminó de poner su nombre, ella ya se había vuelto a poner el abrigo y había cogido el bolso. El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos perspicazmente y preguntó:

—¿Y qué nos pasará si nos vamos de la lengua? —Hermione guardaba la servilleta en uno de sus bolsillos en ese instante.

—¿Recordáis a Marietta Edgecombe?

-

-

-

—Hola, Severus.

Decir que la fulminó con la mirada es quedarse cortos.

—Hola, Her-mi-o-ne —Pronunció las sílabas separadas, como si las mordiera con fuerza.

Ella no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio al ver que no le había soltado una bordería de las suyas, tipo: «¿Qué demonios hace usted aquí?» Así que compuso su mejor mirada de decisión y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Una vez afeitado y duchado, su profesor parecía haber vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre. Se había puesto unos pantalones negros y una camisa del mismo color y olía a colonia de baño. Todo exactamente igual excepto por una cosa: su pelo estaba sorprendentemente limpio.

—Vienes maquillada —dijo él entrecerrando los ojos, antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca—. No creo que sea en mi honor, así que… ¿Reunión del Trío de Oro o te has arreglado para alguien más?

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente. Por algún motivo, parecía que cualquiera de las dos posibilidades le desagradaba. Se ruborizó aún más.

—Había quedado para comer con Harry y Ron, pero no lo recordaba. He llegado dos horas tarde —admitió.

Los ojos de Snape brillaron.

—¿La perfecta prefecta llegando tarde? ¿No te han hecho una foto para la posteridad?

—¡No! Mis amigos no son así.

—Por supuesto que no, qué se podía esperar si no de Potter y de Weasley —rezongó él despectivamente.

—Yo… tengo que contarte algo acerca de ellos.

La mirada de Snape se endureció. Ella metió nerviosamente los dedos entre las hebras de lana de la bufanda.

—No habrás sido tan estúpida como para contarles que estoy vivo, ¿verdad? —La expresión de culpabilidad de Hermione habló por sí sola—. No sé ni de qué me sorprendo. Cuándo aprenderás a cerrar la boca, niña.

—¡Deja de tratarme como una cría! —le espetó ella—. No eres mi profesor, tú mismo lo has dicho.

—Así que usas mis propias palabras contra mí. Sorprendentemente Slytherin —comentó con aprobación.

—Además, no me iba a arriesgar a que se lo contaran a todo el mundo —continuó Hermione sacando la servilleta de uno de los bolsillos del abrigo.

Snape la inspeccionó cuidadosamente antes de reírse entre dientes.

—Por supuesto, el señor Potter y el señor Weasley tendrán demasiado grabado en la memoria el «incidente» con la señorita Edgecombe como para arriesgarse.

—Por eso me pareció una buena idea. A Ron y a Harry les impresionó mucho aquel asunto.

—Creo que en su caso ni un Juramento Inquebrantable habría sido tan efectivo —prosiguió Snape, regocijado ante la idea de Potter y Weasley aterrorizados por un acné tan brutalmente agresivo como el que había atacado a Marietta en quinto curso.

Hermione, por su parte, habría podido desmayarse de felicidad. Estaba tuteándose con su profesor –llamándole por el nombre de pila, para más inri-, y por primera vez en toda su vida la había halagado. Si tuviera que conjurar un patronus en ese instante, Gozilla sería una pulga al lado de su nutria.

—Pobres Harry y Ron… —dijo Hermione sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

—Se ve a la legua que en estos momentos les tienes una lástima de órdago —comentó Snape alzando las cejas.

Ella se rió.

—Pero Ron…

—Siempre con Ron a vueltas —protestó Severus—. Siempre he pensado que Molly tenía un serio problema con las bebidas alcohólicas. Ron, pase, pero lo de Ginevra fue ir demasiado lejos.

Hermione rompió a reír a carcajadas, mirando a su profesor con los ojos brillantes y preguntándose que grindilows habría bebido antes de aparecer ella allí.

—Pues para que lo sepas, pequeña sabelotodo, estoy completamente sobrio —replicó él, adelantándose a sus pensamientos.

—A mí no me lo parece.

Él sonrió ligeramente, como si la cosa no fuera con él y la miró con sus profundos ojos negros. Hermione se quedó tiesa en la silla. Nunca en la vida, jamás de los jamases, la había mirado alguien como lo estaba haciendo él en ese momento. Y tuvo la impresión de que no habría en el mundo nadie más que supiera mirarla como lo hacía él. Que supiera mirarla, simplemente.

Tampoco se movió cuando él se inclinó por encima de la mesa y la besó en la boca. Y supo que tampoco habría alguien que supiera besarla como él.

-

-

N/A: Et c'est fini ^^'

Un Snape divertido que intenta hacer reír a Hermione? Mucho sueño y grandes cantidades de OoC (esa es la explicación). Paja mental del momento, pero espero que os guste ^^'

Por si alguien se lo está preguntando… He tenido algún problemilla técnico con mis otros fics, así que están en plena reestructuración . ya actualizaré.

Que sepáis que he aprendido un hechizo para conjurar a Severus en mis sueños, os lo cambio por un review ^w^ trato hecho?


End file.
